A Doll In A Dark Ocean
by X Leone X
Summary: C'était une poupée. Une simple poupée parmi tant d'autres, au milieu de cette chambre. Avait-elle donc si peu de valeur ? N'était-elle rien d'autre qu'une poupée ?


**Disclaimers :** Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteure Jun MOCHIZUKI, à SQUARE ENIX pour l'édition japonaise, et aux éditions Ki-oon pour la version française. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette histoire, seulement un grand plaisir à écrire.

**Résumé :** C'était une poupée. Une simple poupée parmi tant d'autres, au milieu de cette chambre. Avait-elle donc si peu de valeur ? N'était-elle rien d'autre qu'une poupée ?

**Notes :** Voilà que je poste ma toute première fanfiction ! Sachez que c'est un grand moment d'émotion pour moi, je me sens toute bizarre ! D'un autre côté, les autres que j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire sont si mauvaises qu'elles ne méritent pas d'être publiées. J'espère que celle aura un peu plus de valeur. Ce one-shot n'est pas très long mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Reste à savoir si ça suffit... Bon, je vous laisse vous faire une idée :

~ A DOLL IN A DARK OCEAN ~

C'était une poupée. Une simple poupée parmi tant d'autres, au milieu de cette chambre. Le fait qu'elle respire aurait pu marquer une différence auprès de son propriétaire, mais il n'en était rien. Chaque jour, il se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler que son existence n'avait guère plus de valeur que les peluches découpées et éventrées gisant sur le sol de cette pièce malsaine. Elle se disait qu'elle finirait ainsi, elle aussi, un jour. Pourtant, son existence durait, encore et encore, sans jamais devoir s'arrêter. Sûrement avait elle encore une utilité pour son maître. A moins qu'il ne la garde en vie seulement pour l'autre « elle » qui vivait dans son corps. Avait-elle donc si peu de valeur ?

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait toujours eu que deux utilités : s'occuper des basses besognes et servir d'exutoire à son maître. Quand elle n'était pas en train de faire des courses, mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, espionner, traquer ou même tuer quelqu'un pour son maître, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle, ni de son corps, ni de ses mots. Il la maîtrisait, la dominait entièrement, prenant un plaisir fou à la rabaisser, l'humilier de quelque manière que ce soit. Souvent, c'était des coups, qui pleuvaient par milliers pour une raison absurde ou totalement inexistante. Il la faisait se mettre à genoux devant lui, lui faisant dire les plus belles choses sur lui et les pires sur elle. Parfois, il s'allongeait sur elle, passait ses mains de partout sur son corps, allait de plus en plus loin dans l'humiliation.

Il y avait des jours où elle se disait qu'elle aurait préféré être à la place des poupées. S'il l'avait découpée, éventrée elle aussi, elle aurait souffert bien sûr, mais une fois morte, elle n'aurait plus rien senti. Elle se disait souvent que la mort devait être apaisante. Mais même la mort, elle n'y avait pas droit non-plus. L'autre personne qui partageait son corps la surveillait sans cesse et, au moindre soupçon, reprenait le contrôle. Elle n'était pas maîtresse de ses actes. Quand l'autre « elle » prenait le dessus, elle ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissante à tout ce qu'elle faisait avec son corps qui n'était plus le sien. Mais était-ce vraiment pire que ce que son maître lui faisait subir ?

Allongée, nue au milieu de draps défaits, à côté de son maître endormi après avoir satisfait ses besoins naturels, elle se sentait plus sale que jamais. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. Mais au milieu de l'obscurité et du désespoir, derrière ses paupières closes retenant les larmes prisonnières, au milieu du gouffre noir qu'était sa vie se dessinait une petite tâche de lumière. Petite certes, mais pleine d'espoir. Cette étincelle lumineuse était un visage : yeux émeraude au regard tendre, cheveux blonds en bataille, sourire affectueux. Et tout au fond de son cœur résonnait une voix :

« Courage, ma petite Echo... »

**Notes :** Voilà, c'est tout. Tout ce que j'ai mis dans cette histoire n'est pas tiré du manga. Ce que Vincent fait subir à Echo est surtout de la déduction compte tenu de leur relation, et de l'imagination. J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux, sans être trop explicite, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi.

Pour être franche, je ne sais absolument pas ce que vous allez en penser. Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent, juste de ne pas m'insulter si c'est mauvais. Expliquez-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Maintenant, je croise les doigts pour savoir vos réactions. Postez des reviews, que je puisse savoir et m'améliorer !

**EN TOUS CAS, MERCI D'AVOIR LU !**


End file.
